Hard Boiled!
Hard Boiled! is a episode of Misadventures of SpongeBob. Events SpongeBob and Patrick explore a volcano at midnight, but see a egg, abandoned, about to be singed by the flames. SpongeBob and Patrick try to save it, but when they step on it's platform, it collapses! They end up in a pit with steep walls, SpongeBob suggests Patrick getting out a bomb so they can blow themselves1 out, he does, making a way out, but when it blows up the shrapnel hits a rock, causing it to break, lava then spills out and the two make a run for it, the two jump over pits that soon get filled with lava, avoid falling rocks, and even jump in a hole with sharp rocks at the bottom, when they do, SpongeBob gives the egg to Patrick and grabs on the walls, and forms a trampoline for Patrick to bounce to safety, then SpongeBob goes in, just avoiding the lava flow. SpongeBob and Patrick wander out of the volcano and discover that it is surrounded by a lava moat, SpongeBob stretches to reach the other side, passes the egg to Patrick, who walks across on SpongeBob's back, and they get out. They go to the Treedome to see if Sandy can help, however, she notices that this egg belongs to a species of aquatic birds called flare birds, they need the volcano's heat to survive, and Sandy requests them to bring it back. SpongeBob and Patrick do so. SpongeBob and Patrick suddenly then get attacked by a adult flare bird, who is the mother, the two split path and run. SpongeBob reaches a dead end, but finds a egg shaped rock, he draws on it with marker, and makes it look like the egg, when the flare bird attacks, SpongeBob throws the fake rock into a geyser (a fire one,) the bird tries to fish it out with it's beak, and SpongeBob makes a run for it, SpongeBob and Patrick find fragile land, and when they are smack in the middle, the floor cracks! It cuts back to the mother flare bird, still fishing out the rock that it thinks is it's egg, flames suddenly sprout out of the geyser, shooting the bird and rock out, the bird lands on the broken floor, which crumbles, they fall in the pit where the lava flow started, and Patrick notices a mauve nest on it's edge, SpongeBob and Patrick fall on the edge, and put the egg back in it's rightful place, as the bird, unconscious, falls in the lava, it regains consciousness and is about to eat the two friends, only to be hit by the rock, making it fall unconscious again. The bird wakes up, seeing a flare bird chick in place of the nest. It then looks at SpongeBob and Patrick, then the chick, and sees a blanket wrapped around it, it picks it up (with it's beak,) and flies around the volcano with it, SpongeBob and Patrick then wave goodbye. Category:WalkingBird